Breaking the Ice
by ElfNight
Summary: Wufei does *NOT* like being cold. SLASH! 3x5
1. Part One

**BREAKING THE ICE**

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own them, just wish I did. Some lucky company has them...

**WARNINGS**: Language, lemon. I think that's it.

**SUMMARY**: Wufei doesn't like winter. When he gets stuck in the snow, another Pilot has to warm him up. Pretty close to a PWP... again... I felt the need to write some nice lemony goodness. ^__^ But I put some _slight _plot in, this time. There will be three parts.

.

.

.

**PART ONE**

Wufei hated the cold.

He'd hated it from the first time he felt it, and he'd never stop.

There had been no winter on L5. His colony was all about efficiency and the proper use of resources; a season where nothing could be grown was pointless. A waste of time. It was always summer, always warm, so the teas and bamboo they grew were in a constant cycle of planting, growing, harvest; planting, growing, harvest; planting, growing, harvest...

The first time he'd seen snow was on a mission. He'd had to ignore it until the fighting was over. Then he'd studied it, fascinated by the pure whiteness of it, by the beauty of the sun sparkling on the drifts.

Then he'd felt the icy wetness of it, and it promptly lost its charm.

Even now, sitting in front of the big bay window in Quatre's expensive safehouse, its beauty couldn't tempt him outside. He just enjoyed the view while cuddled in a big chair, a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot cocoa in his hands.

The others were all outside. Duo, Quatre and Trowa were engaged in a snowball fight, while Heero was 'testing the efficiency of my cold-weather gear' and occasionally whacking one of the three with a well-aimed snowy missile. He could see from here that their noses were red from the cold, and they kept tucking their mittened hands under their arms to warm them.

He shuddered. How could anyone _enjoy_ that?!

He much preferred the warm house. There was a fire in the fireplace, sending warmth and light into the room, painting the dark paneled walls with dancing shadows. Evening was approaching; the sky was growing dark and the others would be coming in soon. Wufei contemplated the merits of having hot tea and coffee waiting for them - on the one hand, it was their own silly fault they were cold - on the other hand, they were his teammates and deserved some consideration on his part.

No matter how silly they were.

He reluctantly pushed the blanket aside and padded into the kitchen. The others felt perfectly warm inside - even Quatre, who he had expected to share his hatred of the cold, since L3 was mostly scorching desert - and dressed normally. _He_ wore thick jeans, two shirts, a sweater, thickly knitted socks, and fleece-lined house shoes. He'd abandoned his thin white silk as soon as he'd seen the first snowflake.

The others had stared at him the first time they saw him in the clothes, but even Duo hadn't dared to comment on it.

Probably had something to do with the glare he'd leveled at them.

He started the coffee maker and set the teapot on the stove. Duo had suggested buying an automatic tea maker, too, but Wufei and Quatre stepped on that idea _fast._ They were the ones who drank the most tea, and both of them preferred to use the old-fashioned method. It just tasted better.

And if he couldn't boil water on the stove, Wufei would have had to put up with microwaved hot water when he wanted his hot chocolate.

Not that he mentioned that - as far as he knew, the others had no idea of his secret indulgence. His diet was always frugally healthy, even by the standards the Doctors set for them. He never touched desserts or sugary snacks, and was fairly certain that his sweet tooth was a deep, dark secret. He made sure he only drank the stuff when the others were outside or gone - he washed the cups carefully, and the actual chocolate was hidden in the bottom of his duffel bag.

He only vaguely felt that indulging in the hot chocolate was weak - it was more the idea of the teasing he'd get from the others if they knew that made him keep it a secret.

After finishing with his preparations, he wandered away down the hall, wondering if it was warmer in his room or back in the living room? He didn't worry about the nearly-boiling kettle; he heard the front door open and Quatre's voice talking to someone. There were two people inside, they could take care of it when it started whistling.

He finally decided on the living room, with its fire and the blanket he'd left behind. He retrieved a book and made his way back into the room. The fire was burning down, so he put on a log and then snuggled back in his former seat, pulling the blanket up to his chin and leaving the book on the arm of the chair as he watched the dancing flames.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when the others starting walking into the room. They had changed from their wet, snowy clothes but their noses and cheeks were still red. All of them had cups of steaming liquid in their hands.

"Thank you for the hot water and coffee, Wufei." Quatre said, smiling at him gently.

Wufei gave him a short nod in return and picked up his book. He nearly sighed; he needed something new to read. As much as he treasured his old books, he knew them all by heart. It was almost pointless to turn the pages, but he'd already discovered there was nothing in this safehouse but glossy, inane magazines.

"You shoulda come out with us, 'Fei," Duo piped up cheerfully. "We had a blast! Even Hee-chan got in on the action!"

"I was practicing my aim." Heero replied calmly, already opening his laptop.

"Yeah, whatever!" Duo chirped, rolling his eyes at the others. Quatre grinned at him, and even Trowa smirked.

Wufei pretended he wasn't paying attention.

Duo, however, wasn't going to drop the subject. "So, 'Fei, wanna come out with us tomorrow? Teach ya ta build a snowman!"

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell, and if I go out in that I'll _be_ a snowman. No thank you."

"Aw, lighten up, 'Fei! It's not so bad once you get used to it. Anyway, I figured you'd feel right at home in the winter and snow."

Wufei tried not to rise to the bait, but his curiosity got the better of him. "And why is that?"

"'Cause you're the original Ice Prince," Duo guffawed, and then bolted from the room as Wufei growled. His laughter echoed down the hall as he headed for the kitchen and more coffee.

"He's only teasing," Quatre said softly, trying to play peacemaker. Wufei just sniffed and picked his book back up, trying to get lost in the pages.

Ice Prince, indeed.

*

*

*

Ancestors, it was cold.

Wufei had wrapped himself in three blankets and a quilt, and he still felt like he was freezing. How did the others sleep in these conditions?

Maybe they were sharing beds... and body heat...

His cheeks flushed warm with that thought. That was none of his business and less of his concern; what they did behind closed doors was personal and he had no right to even speculate about it. Just because they were always sharing rooms didn't mean they were lovers. He wasn't even certain that they were inclined that way, despite the way Duo teased Heero and the glances Quatre and Trowa were always exchanging.

He was probably just reading too much into things.

There was movement in the hallway outside his door, muffled voices and the rustle of cloth. Apparently all of the others hadn't gone to sleep yet. He would have thought they'd be exhausted after playing in the snow all day.

He snuggled down into his blankets, trying to ignore the soft noises. He was tired, and he had something important to do tomorrow. Heero's talk of checking his cold-weather gear and his own reluctance to venture outside had made him decide two things.

One, he was behaving like a weakling, which was unacceptable.

Two, he might need to brave the cold for a mission. Therefore, he needed to be prepared, to know that he could handle it.

Much as he hated the idea, he was going to have to go outside.

He was drifting on the edge of sleep when his door swung open.

"Wufei?" It was Quatre's voice, soft and hesitant.

"What?" he grumbled sleepily, sitting up to glare at the small blond.

"I'm sorry to wake you - but I thought you might be more comfortable with this." He held out a thin-looking, bumpy blanket with an electrical plug attached.

Wufei raised an ebony eyebrow. "What is that thing, exactly?"

"It's an electric blanket. It has heating coils inside it. Would you like to use it? It's pretty cold tonight."

Wufei had to choke down a shout of 'Yes!'. "Don't you need it?"

"We already got out some others. They were in a back closet; Duo found them when he was scrounging for an extra quilt. I'll just lay it here on the chair, you can use it if you get too cold. Good night." He started backing toward the door.

Wufei's conscious jabbed him - he hadn't been very polite. "Good night, Winner. And... thank you."

"You're welcome, Wufei!" The blond was beaming now, a smile entirely too happy for Wufei's brusque words. He went out the door and Wufei was on his feet as soon as it clicked closed. He had the blanket plugged in, spread on the bed, and cranked up to high in eight seconds flat. He left only a sheet under it and piled the other blankets on top of it.

Within five minutes, he was warm as toast. He gave a sigh of exquisite relief and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*

*

*

Morning found him wandering through a house that seemed deserted. Doors were open and belongings were tossed about. Duo even had clothes trailing out his door. Frowning, he turned on his laptop and checked for missions. He didn't have any, but Yuy, Winner, and Maxwell's status had changed to 'Mission in Progress.'

So they were gone, but Barton had to be lurking around here, somewhere.

He wasn't in the kitchen, and his shoes weren't at the door. A quick look showed Wufei that his coat, hat, and scarf were gone, too. Must be outside.

Wufei glanced out the window at the bleak view and shivered a little. Barton was crazy, to be outside in weather like this. The drifts looked frozen solid, the icicles on the eaves touched the ground and were as big around as his arm, the sky was a weird shade of gunmetal grey. Nasty.

Then he remembered his own intentions of braving the weather, and moaned.

Well, he'd made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it just because it looked colder than normal. He'd said he was going outside, and he was going outside, damn it!

After breakfast.

He made himself some tea and toast; when Barton still hadn't appeared, he used the leftover hot water for a cup of chocolate. He rinsed the cup carefully and set it in the drainboard, then headed for his room.

After spreading most of his clothes out on the bed, he studied them thoughtfully. He'd observed the others carefully; they tended to dress in many thin layers instead of one or two thick layers. They seemed to know what they were doing, so he copied them. First his thin silk pants, then a pair of jeans, then a pair of thicker cloth pants over those. For a moment he thought of borrowing the nylon pants Duo wore outside - they were waterproof and that was bound to come in handy.

Then he changed his mind, remembering how Maxwell always sounded like a walking trash bag in them.

He put on his tank top, then a turtle neck, then a long-sleeved tee and a sweater. He put on three pairs of socks, pulling the last up over his pants legs. After some searching, he located some mittens and a pair of leather gloves. He tucked his sleeves into those and borrowed Quatre's thick, warm coat. He didn't have one of his own and he hoped the blond wouldn't mind. He found an old knitted cap and scarf in the back of the closet and put them on as well, wrapping the scarf around his lower face and ears.

He felt ridiculous, and twice as big as he really was.

But all that went away as soon as he was outside and the wind started trying to blow its way through him.

Oh, it was _cold_...

He gritted his teeth and started off at a brisk walk, determined to keep his blood flowing and therefore keep his temperature up. He'd just walk a mile, in a nice loose circle around the house; just enough to soothe his conscience over his laziness of the past few days.

If he'd looked up at the sky, he would have seen the black clouds gathering, warning the earth of heavy snow and biting cold.

But he didn't look up.


	2. Part Two

**PART TWO**

.

.

.

Trowa carried in an armful of wood and dropped it on the floor with a crash, sighing as he straightened his back. That stuff was bloody heavy - he wondered if Wufei was awake yet and could be persuaded to help him bring in more? There was going to be a nasty blizzard, according to the radio - the electricity might go off and they would need the heat from the fireplace.

Especially since Wufei was so cold-blooded.

Of course, Trowa had better ideas of ways to warm him up, but he couldn't see the Chinese Pilot accepting those with much eagerness.

But a man could dream, couldn't he?

He listened for a moment, but the house was eerily quiet. Almost like it was empty...

Nonsense, Wufei was just asleep. And even if he did wake up, there was no way he would go outside; he'd made no secret of the fact that he hated the cold. Trowa brushed some of the snow off the wood and then headed back outside to get more.

He didn't notice the tracks of small boots in the snow by the door, heading for the woods.

*

*

*

It was strange, how different the world looked in the snow. He'd supposed that it would be easy to see through the woods; the branches were barren and the undergrowth was dead, but instead the world seemed to fade into white only a few yards away. And it was barely beginning to snow - he dreaded seeing it once it really got going. He glanced up at the sky and the looming clouds and shuddered.

"Just keep walking. You're halfway done; no need to act like a child and run home because you see a few snowflakes," he chided himself aloud. It was _so_ cold, though - nasty cold. Cold that tried to seep beneath his clothes, beneath his skin, and settle in his bones.

He should have gone outside yesterday. This was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous, of course he'd pick the coldest day yet to decide to take a walk.

Berating himself for his own foolishness, he trudged on.

*

*

*

"That should be enough," Trowa thought aloud, looking at the small mountain of wood he'd carried in. There would be plenty of warmth even if the electricity went off, and he knew there was food that wouldn't have to be cooked. Now, let's see, what did he need to do next?

Candles - find some candles and matches, get the flashlight and radio and all the batteries and put them where they could easily lay their hands on them.

Then he'd fill the bathtub and several containers with water... hmm, and find that heavy-duty kettle and rig a way to boil it over the fire.

He wandered down the hall, vaguely surprised at the fact that Wufei was still asleep. The Chinese boy was usually up at the crack of dawn. Ah, well, cold weather did strange things to people. Look at his clothes; they'd never seen him in anything but that billowy silk before.

Those jeans had been a real eye-opener.

Who knew Wufei had such a cute backside? Trowa had thought he was very pretty before, but those legs and that rear... he sighed. He needed to stop thinking about Wufei, he had things to do and it wasn't like he was ever going to get to act on his fantasies.

Even if he _was_ snowed in, alone, with the boy of his dreams.

Huh - that might open up some possibilities, after all.

He kept going down the hall, and none of the other Pilots would have recognized him with the wicked smirk on his face.

*

*

*

Okay, he was in trouble.

He was not an complete idiot, he could admit that when faced with the facts. The snow was falling heavily now, and the wind was blowing it in a million different directions. He couldn't tell left from right, and the only reason he could tell up from down was because his feet were still standing on the ground.

Usually - the wind had been strong enough to knock him over more than once. He kept staggering to his feet, cursing the weather and his own petite frame. No matter how much he exercised he couldn't seem to get any solid weight on his bones. Of course, that was probably a good thing - he had to stay light enough to pilot Nataku.

But right now, he'd rather like to have the body mass of Kushrenada. You wouldn't see the wind knocking the Oz General to the ground or flinging him into trees!

Wufei got to his feet _again_, brushing bark and snow off his face, and glared at the innocent tree. If it had been a person, it would have run away; as it was, all it could do was tremble.

Or maybe that was just the wind shaking it.

He growled and started walking again. He was giving up on making his planned circle - he'd walked a lot longer than he'd intended and he was freezing. He was going inside and finding that wonderful blanket Winner had given him and he wasn't coming out from under it until spring!

Now, if only he knew which direction the house was in...

*

*

*

Maybe Wufei was sick...

Trowa stood hesitantly outside his door, wondering if he should risk the wrath of a Dragon to check. It wasn't like the other boy to _still_ be sleeping this late. Something had to be wrong. He'd just tell him he wanted to do all the laundry he could before the electricity shut down; it would be a perfectly acceptable excuse. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

And blinked at the empty bed.

*

*

*

Five minutes later he was out in the storm, cursing the heavy snowfall for covering up any tracks. He found one little boot print just outside the door, protected by the overhanging eaves, but beyond that it was a smooth expanse of perfect snow. He took a deep breath and plunged in the direction the toe of the boot print was pointing, hoping Wufei hadn't walked around the house before starting out.

This was his only chance.

*

*

*

Wufei had lost track of time. How long had he been out here?

Why was he out here?

His thoughts were getting fuzzy and disconnected. Probably because he was sleepy... but he'd had a good night's sleep, under that nice warm electric blanket. He'd like to be under it right now, cuddled down in his bed. Though, now that he thought about it, he wasn't so cold any more. Mostly he was tired. Maybe he should just sit down and rest.

Just for a minute?

Then he'd get back to the house. Trowa... Barton was probably wondering where he was, and it wasn't fair of him to leave all the chores for the taller boy to do. That was... what was the word?

Oh, yeah. An injustice.

Well, justice was important; too important to sit down and sigh over. He kept stumbling along, wondering where the trees had vanished to. Hadn't he been in the woods?

*

*

*

"Wufei!" Trowa shouted over the howling of the wind, wondering if there was any chance at all that the other Pilot could hear him.

Probably not.

Damn.

_Damn_, why did the others have to be gone now?! He needed help; there was no way he could find Wufei by himself. And he knew the other boy needed to be found - Wufei had no idea what to do in a blizzard, no knowledge of how to keep his sense of direction or how to keep warm.

What had possessed Wufei, to finally venture outside on the day it came a blizzard?!

Trowa just hoped the boy's stubbornness would keep him walking. If he sat still in this, he'd be a popsicle within minutes.

The thought made him walk faster.

*

*

*

Wufei stumbled, landing hard on his left knee and moaning. That had hurt.

He ran his fingers through the snow and fished out a sharp, pointed rock. Oh, no wonder it hurt, if his knee had landed on that. The rock was grey against the white snow and for a moment that fascinated him. Then he shook his head sharply. He had something to do, but what was it?

Oh, yeah. Get back to the house, help Trowa with the chores. Had to help Trowa... help Barton... help that boy with the heavy bangs and the beautiful green eyes.

What was his name, again?

He got back to his feet and tried to go forward. Sharp pain lanced through his leg and he moaned again. But he had to keep going... he limped on, almost dragging his left leg after him. The knee refused to bend, throbbed angrily with every move he made. The pain helped him to focus a little, to remember that he was in trouble, that he had to get back to the house or he would die out here in this snow.

He _hated_ snow, he didn't want to _die_ in it!

"Wufei!"

What was that? Had he really heard someone call his name? It sounded far away, and thin, but...

...but he stumbled in that direction, anyway.

*

*

*

Trowa was getting desperate. This was bad, very bad. Wufei could be anywhere in this storm and he himself couldn't risk going too far away from the house. It wouldn't do Wufei any good if _he_ got lost in the blizzard, too.

"Wufei!" He shouted again, and waited for an answer.

He didn't get one.

He kept walking, swinging his head back and forth to cover the narrow field of vision he had, hoping to see something, some clue as to where his Dragon was. Poor, poor Dragon - he was a creature of fire and heat and it must be miserable to be caught out here in this snow and ice. No matter how much Duo called him 'Ice Prince', Trowa knew there was a fire simmering just below Wufei's surface. He'd seen it break out before, while he was fighting and when he lost his temper - heard it in his growls and grumbles and saw it flash in his eyes while he practiced his marital art forms.

Trowa had long coveted that fire for his own.

Now he just hoped that fire was keeping Wufei alive.

He lifted his head and shouted Wufei's name again.

*

*

*

There.

He heard it again.

"Keep calling," he whispered, his voice lost even to his own ears. "Please, I hear you..."

And he kept dragging himself on.

*

*

*

Trowa stopped, trying to catch his breath. His lungs were aching and his ribs hurt from walking. He'd been out here for too long; he was going to have to go inside and warm up. He didn't want to - didn't want to stop searching - but it wouldn't do Wufei a bit of good if he fell over and froze to death.

He turned back toward the house and stopped dead. Had that been a flicker of movement? His eyes jerked in the direction he thought he'd seen it, staring.

Nothing.

*

*

*

Wufei stopped, confused. The voice wasn't calling anymore and he wasn't certain where to go. He felt weak and dizzy and so sleepy... maybe Trowa wouldn't mind doing all the work today if he did it all tomorrow.

His knees buckled, and he pitched forward into the snow...


	3. Part Three

**PART THREE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Trowa caught him before he hit the ground.

He scooped Wufei up in his arms, his heart missing a beat when he felt how cold Wufei was, even through the clothes they were wearing.

He headed straight for the house - he could just make out the faint outline from here - he shoved open the door with his foot and carried Wufei into the dark house.

Damn _again_! He'd left the lights on, so that meant the electricity was out. No chance of warming Wufei up with a bath, then. It was the best way, putting someone in tepid water and gradually increasing the temperature, but with no hot water there wasn't a chance of doing that. It would take too long boil enough water in that tiny kettle over the fire.

Thank the gods he'd _started_ the fire before he went out; put up the heavy screen to make sure no hot coals would burn the house down. The living room was fairly warm, and very nice right in front of the fireplace. He lay Wufei on the couch for a moment while he spread a thick quilt in front of the fire.

Wufei didn't stir.

He finished the task and then lifted the boy again, laying him on the blanket and staring. Wufei's normally bronze face was pale and pinched, his lips blue and his eyes closed. Trowa was fairly certain he wasn't conscious.

He started stripping the layers of clothes off the smaller boy, tossing the heavy, wet garments into a corner. He'd clean up the mess later, right now he had to get Wufei warmed up. He stripped off his own hat and gloves and scarf, too, and the bulky coat. It hampered his movements.

He sighed in relief when he saw the many layers Wufei was wearing. That was good, that was very good. He'd been worried that the other boy had dressed in a single layer of heavy clothes but Wufei seemed to know more about winter dressing than he'd expected. He stripped the gloves off of icy fingers and blew on them for a moment, trying to get a bit of warmth into them before he moved on.

*

*

*

Where was he?

Wherever it was, it was warm, even though he felt cold and numb. There was a soft stirring of warm air over his hands and the ice-encrusted scarf that had interfered with his breathing was gone.

So he didn't care _that_ much about where he was. Not enough to bother opening his eyes.

*

*

*

Trowa lay Wufei's hands down and moved on to his feet, tugging off the heavy boots and then the wet socks. The bottom pair were still mostly dry, and Wufei's feet weren't as cold as his hands had been. That was a relief, he'd worried about frostbite and...

...and Wufei had really pretty feet. Small, finely-boned and delicate.

Now was not the time to think about this! He shook his head, hard, and moved on to the sweater Wufei was wearing, pulling it over his head. Wufei's eyes stayed closed. He took off the long-sleeved shirt and the turtleneck and hesitated at the tank top. Wufei wasn't going to like this - but it was the second-best way to warm someone up.

And Wufei's eyes were _still_ closed.

He stripped the tank top off, too.

*

*

*

Why was someone undressing him?

He forced his eyes to open, wondering why it felt like there were sandbags on his eyelids, and looked down his body to where someone was tugging off his jeans.

Oh.

Barton.

Well, that was all right. Maybe this was just one of those rather embarrassing dreams. Not like Barton would do this in real life; he belonged to Winner, didn't he?

Wufei just let himself relax and enjoy it. His eyes slid shut again.

*

*

*

Trowa hesitated again when he was down to Wufei's boxers. This was strongly reminding him of some of his better fantasies and he had to fight the stirrings of arousal. Wufei wasn't participating in this; he was unconscious; this was not a sexual encounter.

Trowa repeated that to himself, over and over and over again. He reached for the waistband of the boxers and had to stop, grinning suddenly.

It didn't matter that this wasn't a fantasy-come-true; he was still almost overcome with laughter at the thought that any of the other Pilots would give their right arm to be where he was right now. Even Heero and Duo, forget that they were a couple. He'd heard them whispering about Wufei on more than one occasion. And Quatre, who couldn't seem to make up his mind if he was gay or straight or bi... even he had stared at Wufei for hours at a time.

Trowa sighed at the thought of Quatre, his hands stilling for a moment on the elastic. He'd liked the other boy very much, but one could only put up with the uncertainty for so long. His feelings had gradually changed to become a deep friendship, like he was watching over an exasperating younger brother. A beloved younger brother, but a pain in the ass with all the wishy-washy 'maybe I am... no, maybe I'm not...'

Trowa grinned again. Quatre was stuck with Heero and Duo for at least the next two weeks; they were obviously interested in a threesome and weren't likely to pass up this opportunity just because they had a pretty blond Arabian instead of a pretty brunette Chinese. Duo was openly horny and Heero was silently just as horny. Quatre didn't stand a chance.

He eased the boxers down, trying his best not to stare at Wufei's groin. Lost cause, of course; he kept stealing peeks at the soft black curls and lax genitals. Wufei was so pretty, even there... he found his mouth watering with the desire to taste him and forced his eyes away.

*

*

*

Wufei stirred restlessly, wondering why he felt so heavy and tired and why Trowa wasn't touching him? This wasn't the way the dreams went... he slit open his eyes again and saw the boy was blushing, face turned deliberately away from him as he started taking off his own clothes.

Hmm... very nice. He'd never imagined Trowa so clearly before.

Beautiful.

His fingers itched to touch.

No, they itched because they were waking up, nerves tingling harshly. And his toes felt the same way, and his knee throbbed madly.

Oh, shit, this wasn't a dream, was it? He wasn't going to get to see Trowa hovering over him with his face flushed with passion...

...or was he? They _were_ both naked, and his usual shyness about his body seemed to have vanished. They were alone here, he remembered that, so no one was going to walk in. The others were on a mission.

And he'd nearly died out in that storm, because he didn't even remember Trowa finding him or bringing him inside. He'd nearly died untouched and unloved. He set his jaw in sudden determination. That wasn't going to happen to him again.

Trowa's head came up sharply as Wufei moaned and stirred. "Are you awake?" he asked softly, moving to sit beside the other boy.

"...no..."

He grinned. "Wufei, please don't get upset, but I have to warm you up and the electricity is off."

"...what ...doing?"

"We have to share body heat, Wufei, I have to hold you." He reached for the folded quilt on the couch and flung it over them, then pulled the small, cold body close to his. Wufei moaned aloud and curled into his warmth, arms wrapping around him and legs tangling with his.

Trowa's eyes went huge.

_Oh, gods, don't get excited, don't get excited, he's just cold, don't get excited!_

Heat pooled in his groin, anyway, and he felt his cock stirring to life. He nearly groaned - Wufei was going to kill him.

Wufei was trying to fight off a smile. So Trowa did like him a little? Or was it just holding someone close? But he held Quatre, didn't he?

Thinking of the little blond was like having cold water poured over his head. He couldn't do this, couldn't betray a comrade like that.

"Wufei..."

_Shut up, Trowa, just shut up. I don't want you to tell me nothing can happen because you're taken._

He shifted his hips away carefully, so the other boy couldn't feel his own arousal.

"Wufei, I'm sorry." Trowa gazed down at the tightly closed eyes and the hint of red slipping into pale, cold cheeks. "It's just... I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I like you, and you're so close..."

Black eyes snapped open. "You... you like me?"

Trowa nodded miserably, waiting for the other boy to blast him.

"What about Winner?"

Huh? He looked down and was shocked to see no anger in those dark orbs, just uncertainty. "What _about_ Quatre?"

"Aren't you... isn't he... aren't you two...?"

A sudden hope blossomed in Trowa's heart, and he carefully eased closer to the smaller boy. "Quatre's just my friend, Wufei. My best friend, but not my lover." He slid a hand into rumpled black hair, searching for the hair tie and easing it free. Black silk spilled over his fingers and he sighed.

Wufei nearly arched in ecstasy as long fingers rubbed at the base of his skull, where the tight ponytail left a constant ache. "Barton..."

"Wufei... say 'Trowa.'"

"Trowa..."

And that soft, breathless tone was all the permission Trowa needed.

Wufei's eyes snapped open as lips descended onto his, arms tightening around him and pulling him close. There was no way the other boy couldn't tell he was 'interested' now, but Trowa only moaned into the kiss and then a warm, wet tongue was licking at his lips, trying to find a way inside. Wufei opened his mouth obediently and Trowa was suddenly trying to devour him.

That was nice.

Wufei sighed and relaxed into the kiss, too tired to even consider fighting for dominance. He had no idea what he was doing, anyway, and Trowa seemed very sure of himself. The warm mouth moved away, showering small, nipping kisses along his jawline to his ear, where Trowa suckled on his earlobe until he started writhing.

He missed the gleeful grin on the other boy's face. He probably wouldn't have believed it if he _had_ seen it.

Trowa finally let go of the delicious little ear and moved on to lick his way down the slender throat. He found a sensitive spot and set in with determination, suckling the soft skin with a vengeance.

By the time Wufei's muddled brain figured out what he was doing, it was too late; he had a love bite of epic proportions.

Trowa backed away and licked the angry purple spot, his eyes satisfied. Let Heero and Duo just see _that_ - they'd know who Wufei belonged to! He felt a surge of possessiveness that he'd _never_ felt when they flirted with Quatre.

Wufei was shifting beneath him - when had he rolled on top of the smaller Pilot? Oh, well, didn't matter, that was where he wanted him and he was thoroughly pleased that Wufei wasn't protesting. Not that he would mind having the Chinese boy on top, but right now he was consumed with the need to take him, claim him.

"...Trowa ...please," Wufei murmured, sliding icy cold hands up his back.

Trowa shivered - he needed to get his little soon-to-be-lover warmed up. He caught the cold hands as they reached his shoulders and held them in his own larger hands. He'd never realized just how small Wufei really was; the force of his personality made him seem so much bigger. Both of the delicate hands fit easily inside his.

"Trowa, what...?"

"Shh, you're cold. We have to get you warm."

"There are better ways..." Wufei said softly, arching beneath him and pressing their groins together.

"Wufei...!" Trowa nearly shrieked his name. "Oh... just let me... just let me warm up your hands... are your feet still cold?"

For answer, Wufei slid his right foot up Trowa's calf and the other boy yelped. It was like a block of ice. He clamped both calves around it and ignored the shivers of cold it sent up his own legs. "Wufei, put your other foot there, too."

"Can't."

Trowa blinked down at him. "What do you mean, you can't?"

"Fell, banged my knee... Trowa! It's cold!"

Trowa had thrown the quilt back at his words, letting the much less-warmed air of the living room flood over their exposed skin. He ignored Wufei's yelps for now, carefully checking the bruised, swollen knee. How had he missed that? And Wufei's torso and arms were scattered with other, smaller bruises. They probably shouldn't do this; he didn't want to hurt him.

"Wufei..."

"Don't you dare even _suggest_ stopping!" Wufei growled, reading his thoughts in his eyes.

"But I don't want to hurt you..."

"You weren't hurting me. I just won't move that leg much, that's all." He saw doubt still lingering in Trowa's eyes and pressed his lips tightly together. His hands were almost warmed up now, and he knew somewhere warmer than Trowa's own hands to finish the job. He had them loose and wrapped around Trowa's erection before the taller boy could blink.

"Wufei!" It was a strangled scream of pleasure and he smirked. Then he settled down to business, admiring what he held in his hands. Trowa was a little longer than him, and thicker. He was quite hard and already dripping - Wufei smoothed the pre-come into the hot skin with a gentle fingertip and Trowa groaned loudly.

He reached down and caught those mischievous hands and Wufei found himself devoured in a kiss again, as Trowa thrust almost wildly against him, their arousals grinding together in a way that left him breathless with pleasure.

Trowa's mouth wandered along the sweeping line of a collarbone, further down to find a little caramel nipple, already hardened from the cold. He nuzzled it for a moment, making Wufei gasp, then made him howl as he sucked it into the hot wetness of his mouth. He nearly groaned aloud, Wufei even _tasted _sweet, like he bathed in sugar and vanilla...

Wufei buried both his almost-warm hands into Trowa's hair, surprised to find it soft when he had always assumed the boy had to use bottles of styling gel every day. It did that naturally, who knew?

Who cared?

Not him, not as long as the hot warmth of Trowa's mouth stayed where it was, as long as the clever fingers were rolling and squeezing the neglected nub on the other side of his chest - oh, when did he start that?!

Again, who cared?

"Trowa..."

"Mmm..." was Trowa's only reply, as he began moving down Wufei's chest, over a firmly muscled stomach to the tiny dimple of his bellybutton.

Wufei gasped as he settled down to enjoy that spot, his own cool hands wandering down Trowa's back, lingering over the broad planes of his shoulder blades and the ripples his ribs made in his sides. Trowa was a bit thin; Wufei vaguely wondered if he could convince him to eat more. The taller boy shook when he stroked his sides and his hips, as he sent his hands wandering around to where they'd been earlier, gently stroking Trowa until he groaned.

"Wufei... Wufei, stop... stop, or it's all going to be over..." Trowa looked down into passion-clouded eyes and realized Wufei wasn't listening to him. He reached down and grabbed the searching hands, lifted them above Wufei's dark head and held them there with one hand while the other hand copied Wufei's actions.

The Chinese boy gasped and arched up - hmm, so he liked being held down? He'd have to remember that... but for now...

He moved down Wufei's body, dragging the boy's hands with him but not letting go, and replaced his own hand with his mouth.

Wufei nearly screamed when he felt hot wetness surround him, arching helplessly again and moaning his lover's name. He felt Trowa smirk against him, felt him lift his good right leg and put it over his shoulder.

Then he set to work in earnest, suckling and licking and taking Wufei all the way in, only to pull back and dip his tongue into the weeping slit, tasting him.

Still sweet.

Wufei bit his lip until he tasted blood, trying to hold onto his climax, trying not to end the blissful torture. He couldn't - oh, he couldn't stop... "Trowa!" he gasped, trying to warn him, but the other boy only increased his ministrations, adding nibbling to the mix and pushing Wufei over the edge.

A moment later and Trowa raised his head, licking his lips and smiling. Wufei stared up at him, limp and boneless, eyes dazed. Trowa kissed his lips briefly and then spoke.

"Wufei... can I... will you let me?"

"Huh?" Wufei asked, his brain still not functioning properly.

"Can I make love to you?" Trowa's voice was warm against his hear and he shuddered, amazed to feel himself stir again. He hadn't thought he'd be able to move for a week.

"Didn't you just...?"

"Inside you, Wufei. I want to be inside you. May I?"

Wufei flushed bright red - good thing, Trowa thought absently, his blood was definitely flowing properly - and nodded.

Trowa beamed at him, then moved away, yanking at the couch cushions. Wufei sat up, leaning on an elbow, and stared at him.

"Trowa... what are you doing?"

"There has to be some here, somewhere..."

"Some what?!"

Trowa's reply was rather muffled, as his face was pressed against the couch skirt, one long arm fishing under it. "Heero and Duo... veritable rabbits... everywhere..."

Wufei blinked, completely confused.

"Ah ha!" Trowa finally sat back, flushed with pride, and held up a brand-new tube of lubricant.

"Oh, gods... you mean they stash that stuff around the house?!" Wufei stared.

"Yes - be careful where you go, when they think they're here alone. They do it _everywhere_, and they're not shy about asking you to join in."

Wufei turned even darker red - an amazing feat, really, considering his complexion.

Trowa wasn't worried about it. He hadn't lost a bit of his interest during his search, and now he literally pounced on the smaller youth, driving him back down on the quilt and kissing him thoroughly, hands flying all over the lithe bronze body until they settled on his thighs. He parted them gently, arranging the left leg with its wounded knee carefully and lifting the other until Wufei's right foot was flat on the floor. He looked down and licked his lips.

Wufei was half-aroused again, his pretty cock turning pink and stiffening in a nest of damp curls. Trowa could see just a glimpse of a dark-rose pucker between the rounded globes of his backside. He slid his hands down Wufei's waist and beyond, exploring while his eyes continued to devour the beautiful sight. He had dropped the cold tube on Wufei's stomach, making him yelp, and now he nodded at it.

"You want to do the honors?"

"Opening a tube is an honor?" Wufei asked sarcastically. He felt shy and nervous, so open to Trowa's scrutiny, and he was trying desperately not to let the other boy know. He didn't want Trowa to think he was weak.

The taller boy saw right through him, but he thought it was kind of cute. The strong, proud warrior was _shy_. A shy Dragon... who knew? Of course, it _did_ explain a few things...

Wufei finished opening the tube and Trowa held out his hand. The Chinese boy squirted what was probably way too much lube onto his palm, but Trowa just smiled. Nervous, too. Sweet. He rubbed his hands together to warm the thick gel, knowing Wufei wasn't going to appreciate it much if it was icy cold.

When he reached between Wufei's legs again, the smaller boy tensed. He'd heard that this part hurt. Of course, he wasn't _afraid_ of pain, but that didn't mean he liked it. Trowa didn't start pressing in at once though - a warm, slick finger just made gentle circles around his entrance, while Trowa's other slippery hand stroked his own arousal.

Wufei was mesmerized by the sight, watching with dark eyes rapidly filling with lust. He forgot to stay tense, and Trowa felt him relax beneath the exploring finger. He pushed inside carefully, watching Wufei's widening eyes for any sign of discomfort.

_Well... that feels really odd. Doesn't hurt, though..._

Trowa didn't try to add another finger right away - he leaned forward and kissed his lover instead, slow and sweet and firm, waiting for him to totally relax. Only when Wufei moaned beneath him and his tongue started playing along, did he slide in the second finger, scissoring them gently.

Wufei barely noticed - he never knew how much fun kissing could be.

He felt the third finger, though.

Trowa stilled the motion of his hand as Wufei went tense again, his mind reminding him he had to go slow even while his libido ran in circles, screeching with glee over the feeling of the warm tightness around his fingers and how much _better_ it was going to feel wrapped around his cock. He soothed the smaller boy gently, kissing and licking at his neck until Wufei relaxed a little; then he started wriggling his fingers carefully, searching for that one spot that would make everything change.

Wufei shouted suddenly, eyes going impossibly wide with surprise and his pretty mouth falling open.

Trowa smirked.

Found it.

He massaged the little spot relentlessly while he made sure his partner was fully prepared, even though he himself was so hard he actually hurt. He needed release badly, but he would never hurt his Dragon.

"Trowa... Trowa..." Wufei gasped, his lungs straining for air. He could barely see the other boy for the lights bursting in his vision, could barely make his tongue form words around the passion that was trying to scream out of his throat. "Trowa... stop..."

Trowa _did_ stop, for just a moment, removing his fingers and making Wufei surprise himself with a whine of discontent. One moment he thought he was going to explode into a million fragments if Trowa didn't quit; now he was whimpering like a damn baby?

He forgot his confusion when something large and hot nudged at him, pressing hard against him. He gasped and forced himself to spread his legs wider instead of slamming them closed like instinct demanded. Forced himself to relax despite the burning pressure as Trowa slid inside. He focused on the look of pure ecstasy on the taller boy's face - his dreams had never even come close.

Trowa was just beautiful...

...and _big_.

Wufei felt like he was about to split in half - _how_ had Trowa ever managed to fit inside of him? He felt ten times bigger than he looked. He appreciated the fact that the other boy was holding still, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

"Trowa?"

"...tight... gods... Wufei, relax..."

"Am I ...hurting you?" Wufei asked, worried, trying to force his muscles to loosen.

"No... gods, no... so tight and... hot... Wufei..."

Oh, so Trowa felt good.

That was a relief.

His own discomfort was settling into a rather pleasant sense of fullness - then on into a slightly _unpleasant_ desire for something - he didn't know what...

He shifted, and was surprised at the sharp gasp Trowa gave.

"Wufei - gods, don't move - so good... Don't want to hurt you..."

Oh... hmm... but moving had felt good. Had felt like a dim echo of what his body really wanted. And it didn't hurt.

Trowa still had his eyes closed, so he missed the wicked smile that slowly dawned across Wufei's face.

They flew open, however, when Wufei lifted his hips and rocked against him. "AAAAhhhh! Don't do that!"

"Move, Trowa!" Wufei demanded.

"You're... ready?"

"_Yes_, dammit! Move!" And he rocked again.

Trowa howled, and started moving, unable to stop his hips from thrusting forward into that warm, welcoming tightness. Wufei felt so good, miles better than he'd ever imagined.

"Have to go slow..." he whispered, thinking aloud.

"Like hell," Wufei replied. "More, Trowa, I won't break."

"Wufei..."

"_Please_, Trowa! I won't break! Harder!"

Trowa gave in and began thrusting firmly, hard enough to slowly edge Wufei back on the quilt. The smaller boy growled out his pleasure and those small hands grasped his hips, urging him to move faster still.

Trowa was more than happy to oblige.

Wufei was teetering on the brink, trying yet _again_ to hold onto an orgasm. He didn't want to come, didn't want this to stop, but Trowa was slamming against that spot that made him feel like electricity was coursing through his veins. He couldn't hold on, couldn't...

Trowa's warm hand closed around his erection and he arched almost completely off the floor, covering that hand and his own stomach with warm white strands of pearls.

Trowa howled in bliss as Wufei's muscles convulsed around him, making the tight passage impossibly tighter. He froze, his own climax coating the other boy's inner walls, then gave a few short, helpless thrusts as the rippling muscles milked him further.

Then he collapsed over his lover, sweat and semen gluing them together.

Neither cared. They fell instantly into a warm black void of sleep.

*

*

*

Wufei woke up clean and warm and lying someplace soft. His knee was throbbing slightly, but there was the reassuring pressure of an elastic bandage wrapped around it. The fire was crackling softly, a comforting sound. He raised his head and peered around, wondering where he was.

Hmm... mattress on the floor in front of the fire, the couch, chairs, and coffee tables shoved out of the way. Trowa must have been busy.

And he must have been sleeping like a rock.

"Awake, huh? Warm enough?" A soft voice asked, and he looked up to see Trowa sitting in the shadows beside the fire, holding a mug in his hands. Another mug sat on the hearth, keeping warm.

"Yes," he said, his voice rasping slightly. His throat was dry, and he looked at the other mug longingly. "Is that for me?"

Trowa nodded, and handed it to him. Wufei wrapped his fingers around it and sipped.

Then sputtered, and stared at the other boy.

Trowa smirked. "I found it in your duffel, while I was getting you some dry clothes. Odd secret to keep."

Wufei nearly cringed. "I... just like chocolate..."

Trowa nodded. "I have a weakness for peanut butter, myself. We'll get along great - we can share peanut butter cups perfectly."

Wufei raised an elegant eyebrow, wondering why Trowa wasn't teasing him but glad of it. "What are peanut butter cups?"

Trowa smiled again. "Ah, I have to get you some. There's no explaining them, really." He moved to sit on the mattress and tug Wufei close. "You don't feel like you're going to come down with a cold, do you? After being half-frozen like that?"

Wufei shook his head. "I feel all right. Just tired, still. And _sore._ How long did I sleep?"

Trowa wiped the grin off his face at the reference to being sore. "About ten hours. It's still snowing, there are drifts piled up to the windows."

Wufei shuddered. "Hate that stuff."

"Guess you'll never go outside in it again, huh?" Trowa asked, a little disappointed. It would be a lot of fun to play in the snow with Wufei - he'd bet Heero wouldn't win every snowball fight if his little warrior participated.

"Oh, yes, I will." Wufei's reply startled him and he stared.

"You _will_?! Why?"

Wufei gave him a look from heavy-lidded eyes. "It's worth getting cold... when someone warms you up like _you_ did..."

Trowa stared.

Then smiled.

And pounced again.

A mug of tea and another of chocolate went flying, to leave puddles on the carpet that were certain to stain.

Neither boy noticed.

Or cared.

Outside the warm little room, the snow kept falling, falling...

~owari~


End file.
